


身份反转パロ【快新】清水小片段

by miaooo



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Detective Kuroba Kaito, Gen, Kaitou Kudou Shinichi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 怪盗!工藤新一，高中生侦探!黑羽快斗；快斗没有变小，魔改原作；微量兰/青提及。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Mouri Ran & Nakamori Aoko
Kudos: 8





	身份反转パロ【快新】清水小片段

**Author's Note:**

> 来源于梦，醒后做了改编加工。本意记梗，结果演变成摸鱼了  
>  ~~老阿姨竟然也有梦到自己cp的一天~~

一日怪盗新盗宝后逃离现场遭斗穷追不舍。现实生活中快新兰青因家中关系互相认识，斗已对新产生怀疑，且感觉到斗没有打算放过他。因而新不仅要成功脱身还得洗清自己的嫌疑。

但事情并没有那么容易，“KID”的处境已经非常危险了。虽然甩掉了警察，但身后还有黏着系男子hykd(x)这个尾巴一直在撵他。是他大意了，这家伙这次十分拼命，而且以他对自己的了解……

新一忽然发现已经来到很熟悉的街区，而前面那两个同行的女子高中生——

身体下意识的反应比脑子更快，他几乎难以想象自己是怎样以堪称人类极限的手速换回了帝丹的校服。明明是从阴影中窜出，却还整个人切入若无其事的状态里，和身着不同学校制服却亲如姐妹的二人打起了招呼。

——兰，还有青子。

“青子呢，怎么在这儿？”他偏过头就是邻家哥哥。这真是个完美的巧合，他托辞的不在场证明晚上归家的路径恰巧正应该经过这里。

少女笑起来好像比平时还要更加开朗甜美：“功课做晚了，兰姐就邀请我去毛利家住一晚。太好了，这样明天的社团活动就……”

原来是真的开心。新一一心二用地附和道，真不错，同时心中紧绷着的弦还未放松。——在哪儿，那个混蛋侦探。既然没有冲出来指认他是否就意味着暂时是安全的——

就这样有惊无险地走回了工藤宅。在四下无人的僻静小道果然又感觉到若有似无的气息。

——你会出现吗？

新一没有锁上前院的大门。

但他也没有想到引狼入室到这种程度。回屋他没有开灯，二楼的起居室里那个人跟着他上楼，在他面前现身时竟用漆黑的枪口对准了他。

新一面上不显心里却早已是火冒三丈。

“怎么了，名侦探？”他分寸不让地质问道。

快斗攥紧了枪柄内心挣扎。

新一见他一时答不上话来，冷哼一声：“你真敢拿那东西对付我？也不想想我父亲怎么看你。”

“那也要伯父知道他儿子是怎么回事。”快斗并未动摇。

新一不再理会他，转身推门走进了卧室。小毛孩子哪儿有冲人开枪的胆量。

宽敞的房间窗户都打开着，空气十分流通，似乎连月亮的光芒也随之流淌进来。新一并不避讳自己这十年来的发小，挚友，兼暗地里的宿敌，就这么换起了衣服。他解下衬衫后才终于正眼看向他，接着抬手一抛，那或许还染有蛛丝马迹的内衫就魔法一般地凭空消失了。

“到现在了，你根本没有证据。”他语气肯定。

进一步登堂入室的男孩手里已不见了那把危险品。“那不如让我找找？”他故作轻松道。

“搜查证？”新一挑衅。

谁知他竟不按套路出牌，话锋一转道：“你就让办案晚归的发小在你这里留宿一晚呗～”

“可以啊”这几个字被新一说得咬牙切齿。

一夜无事。不知是否是床铺太宽敞的缘故，注定要同床异梦的两人仿佛都并没有和人同眠的感觉。快斗更是一觉醒来见到床头被归还的失物宝石都没想起自己昨晚并不是在自己的床里睡的。

“——不愧是，‘怪盗基德的恋人’。”斜刺里突然响起的话音将他吓了个清醒。

看上去才刚醒的工藤将单侧手肘支在床上，撑着侧脸看他。

快斗知道他就是要给自己找不痛快，故作愤懑道：“蛤？他那也能叫恋人？想见的时候发个肉麻兮兮的预告函就来了，不见的时候人都找不到。还是个罪犯！”

他意外于工藤的反应并不如他预期。对方听着竟然还若有所思：“唔……你看起来还蛮用心的嘛。”

“……？”他好像有点不好的预感。

**Author's Note:**

> 二人身世与原作 **完全相同** ，也就是说怪盗新是侦探优作的小孩儿，而侦探斗少年丧父、爹是大魔术师。斗非常在意自己父亲的死因所以跟退休(转业)侦探（？）的基友爸爸走得很近从而成为了侦探（某种情形下获得了新酱爸爸的左轮，新一不知道）。少年新开始玩魔术的契机对于所有人来讲都还是个谜，不过也是那时候开始就立下志向要变出爸爸看不穿的魔术。
> 
> 结尾斗斗“不好的预感”大概就是新酱在之后的作案中会更加卖力地折腾他。新：看你这么自命不凡的样子，也不比那些个警察聪明到哪里去嘛。【另外斗身为名侦探大概是有点离经叛道的，而且比原作新还要臭屁（？


End file.
